The present invention relates to an X-ray diaphragm, an X-ray irradiator and an X-ray imaging apparatus. Particularly, the present invention is concerned with an X-ray diaphragm for forming an X-ray beam of a quadrangular pyramid shape with an X-ray focal point as a vertex, as well as an X-ray irradiator and an X-ray imaging apparatus both provided with the X-ray diaphragm.
In an X-ray irradiator there is used an X-ray irradiator for forming an X-ray beam of a quadrangular pyramid shape with an X-ray focal point as a vertex. The X-ray diaphragm comprises a first diaphragm close to an X-ray tube and a second diaphragm spaced away from the X-ray tube. An X-ray beam of a quadrangular pyramid shape is formed by making an aperture of the first diaphragm small and that of the second diaphragm large (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
[Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 4(1992)-267041 (pages 3-4, FIGS. 1-3)
In such an X-ray diaphragm as the above construction wherein two diaphragms are used to form an X-ray beam of a quadrangular pyramid shape, it is necessary that the two diaphragms be interlocked for adjusting the spread of an X-ray beam, thus resulting in the construction being complicated.